fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin
The Avatar (マイユニット, Mai yunitto, My Unit in the Japanese version), default name Robin (ルフレ, Reflet/'Rufure' in the Japanese version and Daraen in the Spanish, Italian, and French versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and one of two main protagonists of the game; their identity is crafted by the player. In the Japanese version, the male Avatar's voices are provided by Yoshimasa Hosoya and Toru Okawa while the female voices are provided by Miyuki Sawashiro. In the English version, the male Avatar's voices are provided by David Vincent (#1), Brandon Karrer (#2) and Chris Smith (#3), while the female voice options are provided by Michelle Ruff (#1, #3) and Wendee Lee (#2). Profile Prelude In the original timeline, after the Avatar and Chrom defeat Validar at the Dragon's Table, the Avatar becomes possessed by Grima and kills Chrom. The Avatar's conscience is completely taken over by Grima, who uses their life force to reawaken his dragon form. When Lucina attempts to escape to the past, Grima follows her to the past in the now dead future Avatar's body. Upon returning to the present, Grima tried to fill the present Avatar with his memories; however the Avatar's Heart of Grima was not strong enough to retain the memories, and this resulted in the Avatar's amnesia. However, the Avatar is occasionally flashed with their future version's memories from time to time, resulting in migraines. Ylisse-Plegia War At the beginning of the game, the Avatar is lying unconscious on a field, when they are rescued by Chrom's Shepherds. Despite losing their memory, the Avatar has great knowledge of fighting battles and serves as the vigilantes' tactician. Leading Chrom and the Shepherds through a long campaign to protect Ylisse from the Plegia, the Avatar becomes Chrom's trusted advisor for war and ultimately leads to Chrom's victory over Gangrel. If a female Avatar marries Chrom, she will become the new Queen of Ylisse and give birth to Lucina two years later. Conquest of Valm Two years after Gangrel's defeat, Valm intends to invade Ylisse. Chrom and the Avatar decide to talk to the new king of Plegia who is none other than Validar, whom was slain in Emmeryn's assassination attempt. Validar also introduces his hierophant, who looks exactly like the Avatar, and even introduces themselves by the same name. Nevertheless, Validar gives Chrom and the Avatar the necessary provisions to go to war. Later that night, a voice calls to the Avatar. Validar appears and reveals that the Avatar is his child, but flees once Chrom appears. The Avatar shakes off this event as a Risen ambush attacks Chrom's army. After nearly fending off all the Risen, one manages to warp in behind Chrom, but Marth suddenly enters the battlefield and saves him. After Marth reveals that she is Lucina, she shares a moment with Chrom, the Avatar and Lissa where she tells them about the future which she came from: a future where everyone in the army dies. If Lucina is the daughter of the Avatar, Lucina will share a tender reunion with her. Despite this new development, Chrom and the Avatar prepare to travel across Valm to stop Walhart. Occasionally the Avatar is stricken with migraines, but they ignore these headaches and focuses on their goal. After a long campaign, the Avatar leads Chrom's army to victory over Walhart and the Valmese forces. Fate of the World After taking down Walhart, Chrom and the Avatar receive news that Validar is going to give them the final gemstone for the Fire Emblem, but Validar betrays Chrom and tries to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom. The Avatar, Chrom, and Lucina attempt to flee the castle, but right when they are about to escape, Validar warps in and attacks Chrom. Validar orders the Avatar to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom, which they do against their will, and gives it to Validar, who disappears after taking the Emblem. Later, Lucina decides to talk to the Avatar privately. After watching Validar control the Avatar, she deduces that the Avatar killed Chrom against their will. Lucina reluctantly decides to kill the Avatar to prevent this from happening, though they have the choice to accept her judgement or try to stop her. However, just as she is about to do this, Chrom stops her and tells her to trust in the bonds of the army, which she complies. Alternatively, if Lucina is married to the male Avatar, regardless of his choice, she will not go through with it after he tells her to find someone to keep her happy when he's gone. If the Avatar is her mother, Lucina is conflicted and cannot bring herself to kill her own mother. The Avatar tells Chrom that if they are controlled yet again, Chrom must kill them before they kill anyone else, which Chrom reluctantly agrees to. Upon reaching Validar in The Dragon's Table, Validar reveals that the Avatar was born to be the vessel for the Fell Dragon Grima because the Avatar possesses the Heart of Grima. The Avatar bears the Mark of Grima on their right hand, a symbol of their role as Grima's vessel. However the Avatar's mother, a former member of the Grimleal, feared for the destiny of her child. She took the Avatar and defected from the cult, raising them away from the Grimleal. After defeating Validar, it appears that the Avatar is "possessed" by Grima yet again and "kills" Chrom. However this is a ruse, revealing that due to a Premonition, they knew what was going to happen, so they prepared countermeasures to prevent this. The Avatar also did not really kill Chrom, but managed to pull back their power to prevent serious injury. The duo proceeds to take down Validar. After the battle a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of the Avatar. They explain that they are the future version of the Avatar where Lucina came from. The Avatar refuses to become Grima's vessel, but Grima decides that it is not necessary, since he can perform the ritual again in his current body and proceeds to awaken his dragon-god form. As Chrom and Lucina flee the building, the Avatar quickly seizes the Emblem themselves from Validar's corpse. With the Emblem in hand, they depart to Mount Prism in order for Chrom to complete the Awakening Ritual to finish off Grima once and for all. Chrom completes the trial and unlocks the true power of the Falchion. Naga speaks to Chrom and the Avatar. She tells them that if Chrom deals the finishing blow to Grima, he will not be killed, but be put back into a deep slumber. However, if Grima "destroys himself," he can be fully destroyed. Naga points them to Origin Peak to meet Grima. Upon arriving at the peak, the Avatar realizes that, since they were meant to be Grima's vessel, they have the power to slay him. However, Naga warns them that if they do that, they will perish, too, since their heart is connected to Grima's. Chrom refuses to let the Avatar sacrifice themselves, but the Avatar still considers going through it. Chrom's army gets onto Grima's back, but are instantly struck by a spell that severely weakens the army. Grima gives the Avatar the choice to take the power of Grima or perish. Regardless of their choice, Grima pulls the Avatar into a dark void and tells them after merging that he will kill Chrom's army and severely weakens the Avatar. Out of ideas and hope, the Avatar lies in despair. However, a sound pierces the darkness: the voices of Chrom's army, telling them to stand back up and fight. The Avatar breaks free from the void and Naga fully heals the army to proceed to face Grima. Two endings will occur based on the Avatar's choice: slay Grima with their own hand or let Chrom finish Grima. If the Avatar lets Chrom finish Grima, Grima goes back into a deep slumber, only to awaken at a later time in the distant future. The Avatar feels guilty whether they should have sacrificed themselves, but Chrom denies it by saying that everyone agreed with the Avatar's choice. In the end, with Grima asleep, the world is safe for the time being. Chrom assures the Avatar that they belong to them, not to Grima and that their future descendants will be able to seal Grima, just like they did. The Avatar still feels guilty, but their family, if they are married, will reassure them of their choice. If the Avatar decides to slay Grima, after killing Grima, the Avatar's body begins to disappear. The Avatar shares their last words to Chrom about their friends and comrades, thanking them for their time together and hoping that they will meet again. Everyone is saddened by the Avatar's sacrifice, but Chrom gives them hope by saying that the Avatar is not dead and will return, as Naga told them that the Avatar can return if their bonds and beliefs are strong enough. Chrom and Lissa decide to look for the Avatar while the others continue to rebuild their countries and wait for the Avatar's return. In the epilogue, the Avatar is back in the same grass field where they were found asleep by Chrom and Lissa. As Chrom helps the Avatar get up to their feet, the Mark of Grima no longer appears on their hand, a sign that they're no longer connected to Grima. Chrom welcomes the Avatar back by saying that their ordeal is now over. For many years afterwards, many historians, poets, and bards did their best to recount the Avatar's deeds, though the Avatar's history and personality was generally inconsistent in these stories. If the Avatar is married though, the only thing shared among these stories is the Avatar's love for their spouse. DLC Einherjar At the end of Xenologues 1-12, one of the Heroes of legend will speak to the Avatar, asking questions about them before joining Chrom's army. At the end of Xenologue 1: Champions of Yore 1, Marth will ask the Avatar if they have heard of him before. Marth will be reminded of a certain someone who became his lifelong friend during his conversation with the Avatar. Marth then asks if the Avatar values victory over the life of a comrade. If they answer "yes," then Marth calls you a proper tactician. He does not look down upon such choices despite others that may view it as uncaring or cold, knowing that such choices are born from their own kind of "love." If they answer "no," Marth feels that they are a kind individual. Marth himself feels that the lives of his friends and comrades are just as important as victory itself. Feeling a special connection between the Avatar and himself, Marth asks to join their army and promises to take them to Altea to meet all of his comrades one day. At the end of Xenologue 2: Champions of Yore 2, Roy asks the Avatar if they like the world they live in. If they answer "yes," Roy will be eager to visit the world and wishes to know all of the good things about it from the Avatar. Eager to see it for himself, Roy asks to join the army. If they answer "no," Roy is stunned to hear that, but supposes that war can make a world ugly. Nevertheless, despite the war that he was involved with, he never stopped loving his world. Roy promises to fight to return home one day and hopes to bring the Avatar along with them. At the end of Xenologue 3: Champions of Yore 3, Micaiah asks the Avatar if they would resort to underhanded strategies to save a friend. If they answer "yes," Micaiah laments that she has had to make those kinds of decisions and was ostracized by others as a result. Micaiah apologizes for talking about her problems to a stranger and wishes she had met someone like them. If they answer "no," Micaiah calls them a just person but warns that such choices can cost them victory or worse, comrade lives. However she retracts her statement, knowing that she herself resorted to such choices and paid a price. She joins the army and hopes that she can bring them to her country. At the end of Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 Leif notices the mark on the Avatar's hand. He reveals that in his world, such marks are the sign of godlike powers and asks if they possess such power. If they answer "yes," Leif wonders what it must be like to bear such power. However he is conflicted if he would have wanted to bear such power, despite the legacy of his Father and for the fact that his sister inherited the mark while he did not. If they answer "no," Leif wonders the source of the Avatar's talents and asks them to tell him where their skill came from. Thankful for the Avatar's insight, Leif asks to join the army so that he too can become stronger. At the end of Xenologue 5: Lost Bloodlines 2, the Avatar will ask Alm about his Dread Fighter garb and explains their ruthless nature in his world. He asks the Avatar if they have compassion for their enemies. If they answer "yes," Alm will be a little surprised and hopes one day he can see the world like them. If they answer "no," he agrees saying that it is impossible not to fight your enemies when they have wronged you. Noting how easy he feels to talk to them, Alm asks to join the army, willing to aid Chrom's cause. At the end of Xenologue 6: Lost Bloodlines 3, Seliph asks about the Avatar's Brand on their hand noting that he has a Brand himself. One that cursed him with many tragedies such as the death of his father and a war with his half-brother. Seliph will ask them if they would cast their Brand away if they could. If they answer "yes," Seliph feels that the Avatar lives a free life and wonders if he too could have cast away his brand. If they answer "no," Seliph will be glad to know that they think the same way. Thanking them for their time, he is willing to aid Chrom's cause if they need it. At the end of Xenologue 7: Smash Brethren 1, Elincia feels bad that she and her forces attacked them, noting that she should have listened to her heart at the beginning of the battle. Elincia asks if the Avatar if they serve a flawless ruler. If they answer "yes," she will feel jealous as her birthright forced her into her duty as queen and she often doubts her actions as queen. If they answer "no," Elincia will be surprised, even though she admits that all rulers cannot be perfect. Elincia asks them to tell her more about the leaders of their world to help her become a better queen for her kingdom. Grateful for their insight, Elincia asks to join Chrom's army in exchange for their wisdom. At the end of Xenologue 8: Smash Brethren 2, Eirika will initially become flustered when her intentions of joining the army is misinterpreted as a marriage proposal by the Avatar due to her Bride outfit. Eirika will tell her of a story of a friend who sought her help, yet was not the same person she once knew. She asks the Avatar if they would still trust a friend even if they were trying to trick you. If they answer "yes," Eirika will warn them that they will be duped and deceived, but is happy to know that there is someone as trusting as her. If they answer "no," Eirika is a little surprised, but knows that the Avatar is being wise and honest. She asks for their help so she too can be less easily deceived. At the end of the conversation, Eirika will be happy to have met the Avatar and joins the army. At the end of Xenologue 9: Smash Brethren 3, Lyn thinks that Avatar is the Tactician from her previous adventures. Lyn asks if they've every awoken in a strange place. Regardless of the Avatar's answer, Lyn is still certain that they are the same tactician. She then tells them about meeting her on the Sacae Plains and fighting with Eliwood and Hector, asking if they remember all of that. If they answer "no," Lyn will express slight disappointment, but she still asks to join the army to help them and see for herself if they are the Tactician or not. If they answers "yes," then she will join, saying she is happy that they have been reunited and promises to bring them back to Lycia to meet everyone again. In the meantime, Lyn pledges her blade for them, just like before. At the end of Xenologue 10: Rogues & Redeemers 1, Ephraim asks about the warriors faced during the Avatar's travels. He asks if the Avatar enjoys fighting sometimes just for the sake of fighting itself. If they answer "yes," Ephraim sensed that they felt that way from their tactics in the previous battle. Since they share the same view, Ephraim asks to spar for a bit and asks to join the army afterwards, seeing the Avatar as a new rival. If they answer "no," Ephraim figures that because they are the tactician, they must treat each fight impassively. Ephraim is interested in learning battle strategy for his future role as king of his kingdom and wishes to join the army to learn from the Avatar for his future battles. At the end of Xenologue 11: Rogues & Redeemers 2, Celica speaks of Mila, who has the power to resurrect people, though only select few. Celica asks if you would resurrect a loved one if you could. If they answer "yes," Celica will lament for her fallen comrades during her travels and wished that she could have revived them, even though it went against the laws of nature. She sympathizes with the Avatar, asking if they perhaps have lost someone dear to them. She offers to lend her ear and services to the Avatar if they need her. If they answer “no,” Celica is a bit surprised but commends you on having such a strong character, since most would give in to the opportunity when given. Choosing to move on from loss, she feels like you are a virtuous and pious figure. Intrigued of how you live your life this way, Celica asks to join your cause. At the end of Xenologue 12: Rogues & Redeemers 3, Ike commends the Avatar for their tactics and the army overall for their strength. Ike asks the Avatar the source of their power, if it is the bonds they hold or not. If they answer "yes," Ike is left impressed saying that the army moved as if it was one being, something that Marth had taught him during the battle. As thanks for this insight he offers his mercenary services, free of charge in exchange for the wisdom he received from the Avatar. If they answer "no," Ike is a bit surprised, but he acknowledges that he too does things that way. Ike feels that he is not the leader despite leading a mercenary group and leading an army twice. Feeling that the two are in sync, Ike joins the Avatar's army. Future Past Grima arrives in Ylisstol just as Severa, Laurent, and Gerome return to give Lucina the Fire Emblem. After nearly killing the children, Naga sends in Chrom and his army to protect them. After nearly killing Grima themselves, Chrom and his army are warped back to their world by an unseen force. It turns out that the Future Past Avatar used the last of their strength and consciousness to return Chrom and his army so that they will not kill him again. Though Grima is pleased to know that their one chance at stopping him is gone, the 8 remaining children arrive in Ylisstol with the Gemstones in hand. Lucina performs the Awakening and unlocks the Falchion. Grima tries his best to kill Lucina, but the Avatar's will prevents him from moving, allowing Lucina to land a decisive blow and kills Grima. With the Avatar's final breath, they thank Lucina for ending all of the suffering they caused and apologize to Morgan for putting them through all of their suffering too. Six months later, the 12 children meet once more in the new peaceful future. Lucina looks to the sky and wonders if her father can see the peace they have won. Chrom in the afterlife agrees that the world is as it should be and asks the Avatar if they agree. The Avatar simply smiles and agrees, now that they are at peace from the Fell Dragon's grip. Personality The Avatar's history is shrouded in mystery, making him/her the army's greatest enigma. Despite this, the Avatar's skill in war tactics is unparalleled, allowing them to guide Chrom's army to victory over opposing forces greater in number and possibly even experience. They are highly ingenuitive, creating strategies on the fly and even creating new war tactics out of pure inspiration. Because of their strategic mind, the Avatar is highly perceptive of the army's feelings and can figure out the source of most people's inner turmoils in a matter of a few important conversations. Tiki notes that they are similar to Marth due to their charismatic nature and ability to befriend everyone they meet. They firmly believe in the concept of forming bonds within the army, believing that these bonds make them stronger than if they were to fight separately. After learning of their heritage, the Avatar faces a bit of inner turmoil themselves, but depending on the Avatar's choices, the Avatar finds their own solutions to their problems. In-Game Base Stats Dependent on the best and worst stats picked when creating the Avatar. *Health picked as best/worst stat: +5/-3 *Luck picked as best/worst stat: +4/-2 *All other stats picked as best/worst stat: +2/-1 Growth Rates |80*% |55*% |50*% |50*% |50*% |55*% |40*% |30*% |} Dependent on the best and worst stats picked when creating the Avatar. Max Stat Modifiers The Avatar's max stat modifiers depends upon their selection of what the player chose as their asset and flaw stats. The stat chosen as their asset will boost that stat and several others. The stat chosen as their flaw will drop that stat's max stat cap along with several others. HP will not have a higher or lower cap if that is their asset or flaw. HP | +1/-1 | +1/-1 | 0 | 0 | +2/-1 | +2/-1 | +2/-1 |} Strength | +4/-3 | 0 | +2/-1 | 0 | 0 | +2/-1 | 0 |} Magic | 0 | +4/-3 | 0 | +2/-1 | 0 | 0 | +2/-1 |} Skill | +2/-1 | 0 | +4/-3 | 0 | 0 | +2/-1 | 0 |} Speed | 0 | 0 | +2/-1 | +4/-3 | +2/-1 | 0 | 0 |} Luck | +2/-1 | +2/-1 | 0 | 0 | +4/-3 | 0 | 0 |} Defense | 0 | 0 | 0 | 0 | +2/-1 | +4/-3 | +2/-1 |} Resistance | 0 | +2/-1 | 0 | +2/-1 | 0 | 0 | +4/-3 |} Support The Avatar is unique, as he/she can support with every character in the game, including characters like Aversa or Walhart who cannot form any other supports with other characters. The Avatar can also marry (S-Support) with any opposite gender character, including characters that cannot marry other characters and children characters (except Morgan). Female Avatars can be Lucina's potential mother. Male Avatars can be the potential father of all other children. Regardless of gender, a married Avatar will produce Morgan, whose gender is opposite of the Avatar's. Class Sets All Avatars *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Male Avatars *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Female Avatars *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class The Avatar, like Chrom, is one of the most important characters, and falling in battle results in a game over. However, unlike Chrom, the Avatar is not mandatory for all chapter battles except for the Premonition, Prologue, and Chapters 1, 2, and 23. As a Tactician, it is reinforced that the Avatar be in a Pair Up at all times due to Veteran, which will result in quicker level ups and makes class and skill grinding much faster. The Avatar is a tricky unit to figure how they will perform since every player will choose a unique combination of asset and flaw stats, though with ample training they will become a capable unit regardless of the asset and flaw chosen. As a Grandmaster, the Avatar becomes much stronger and a much more formidable unit, and should be their base class. They gain the ability to use Ignis, which is an extremely useful occult skill because of the Avatar's modest Strength and Magic caps of around 40 for each. The Avatar also has the best Rally skill, Rally Spectrum, making them a very capable unit for Rally/defensive play given that they collect other Rally skills from other classes, resulting in a very formidable rally unit. Reclassing The Avatar has the ability to reclass into all regular classes that their gender permits, allowing players to explore different classes and potentially leave their Avatar outside of their Tactician class. With their wide class pool, this also means that they can learn a huge variety of skills to suit the players play style. With this, the Avatar can make a completely unique build of skills for certain classes that no other unit in the game can achieve, except for SpotPass, DLC characters, and Morgan who can also be possibly more versatile in skills than even the Avatar depending on who he/she marries or what the Avatar chooses to pass down. Due to the fact that the Avatar has the ability to reclass into almost all of the classes and gain almost all skills, they are regarded as one of the best units in the game. Inheritance The Avatar will give Morgan and his/her other children the ability to change into all gender-permitting classes, giving those other children a wider class pool to gain skills, effectively making them a second Morgan. This is unless he decides to marry a child character, or another character that cannot marry anyone else naturally. It is recommended that Female Avatars pass down Galeforce to Morgan because of the skill's extreme usefulness for map clearing, and for its exclusiveness to females. Male Avatars should pass down any skill learned from the Fighter or Barbarian lines to their daughter since skills learned from these classes will not be learned by them. If the Avatar decides to marry a character with a unique skill, it is often recommended that the other character pass down their skill (for example if the Avatar decides to marry Aversa, it is recommended to pass down Shadowgift from Aversa). There is no skill that is 100% recommended, but the skill that should be passed down is completely up to the player's play style. Quotes Event Tile Male Avatar *"What's this? Hmm... Perhaps we could use it..." (item) *"I reviewed some historical battle texts. One can glean many tactics from the past." (exp) *"All right! I managed to sneak some practice in." (weapon exp) Female Avatar *"What's this? Hmm... Don't mind if I do..." (item) *"I studied up on some practical combat strategies. No one will die on my watch!" (exp) *"All right! I managed to sneak some practice in." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tile Quotes Asking *"You seem to be in a good mood. Did someone tell a funny joke?" (happy) *"What do you dream about?" (dreams) *"I was going to ask: How do you pass time when we're not fighting?" (free time) *"Would you be interested in fighting by my side in the coming battle?" (team up) Replying *"I dream of being a great tactician. That's why I study whatever I can get my hands on." (dreams) *"Certainly! I'll devise some strategies and drop by later." (team up) *"I retire to my tent and work out new strategies. Or take walks when I'm down." (free time) *"Huh? No, I was just thinking about some crafty tactics you and I could use in battle." (happy) Relationship Event Tile Quotes (Male Avatar) Asking - Married *"(Name), promise you won’t leave me. Promise you’ll stay safe." (promise) *"You seem...different, (name). You look even more lovely than ever." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). I’m lucky to have you by my side." (love) *"(Name), what’s that sticking out of your pocket?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’ll stay safe if you promise to do the same. I want to grow old together." (promise) *"Really? Well, thank you. You look quite breathtaking yourself." (compliment) *"You’re embarassing me! But... I love you, too." (love) *"Oh no! You saw it? ...Well, it’s a gift. I was hoping to surprise you." (gift) Asking - Child *"(Name), let’s train together. I want to see how you adapt to my strategies." (train) *"Are you all right, (name)? You’ve been working yourself silly recently." (concern) *"(Name), is there anything you need? Why not let your father get it for you?" (gift) *"(Name), are you comfortable talking about the future? I’d like to know more." (story) Replying - Child *"Anytime you want. But don’t think you’re going to outwit your father!" (train) *"You can see right through your father, (name). But don’t worry, I’ll be fine." (concern) *"Thank you. That’s kind of you. How about a book detailing battle strategies?" (gift) *"I lived a checkered life, it seems. And that’s just the part of it I remember. I’m not entirely sure what sort of person I was before meeting Chrom. But what I do know, I’d like to share with you. Let’s sit down tonight and talk more." (story) Relationship Event Tile (Female Avatar) Asking - Married *"(Name), promise you won’t leave me. Promise you’ll stay safe." (promise) *"You seem...different, (Name). You look even more handsome as always!" (compliment) *"I love you, (Name). I’m lucky to have you by my side." (love) *"(Name), what's that sticking out of your pocket?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’ll stay safe if you promise to do the same. I want to grow old together." (promise) *"Really? Well, thank you. You look quite dashing yourself!" (compliment) *"Stop it! You're making me blush! ...But I love you, too." (love) *"Oh no! You saw it? ...Well, it's a gift. I was hoping to surprise you." (gift) Asking - Child *"Lucina/Morgan, let’s train together. I want to see how you adapt to my strategies." (train) *"Are you all right, Lucina/Morgan? You’ve been working yourself silly these days." (concern) *"Lucina/Morgan, is there anything you need? Why not let your mother get it for you?" (gift) *"Lucina/Morgan, are you comfortable talking about the future? I'd like to know more." (story) Replying - Child *"Sure, anytime you want. But don’t think you’re going to outwit your mother!" (train) *"You can see right through your mother, Lucina/Morgan. But don’t worry, I’ll be fine." (concern) *"Thank you, that’s sweet. How about a book detailing battle strategies?" (gift) *"I’ve lived a checkered life, it seems. And that’s just the part of it I remember. I’m not entirely sure what sort of person I was before meeting Chrom. But what I do know, I’d like to share with you. Let’s sit down tonight and talk more." (story) Level Up *"Wow...Sometimes I surprise even myself!"' (6+ stats up) *"Now that's what I call progress!" (4-5 stats up) *"I can tell I've gotten stronger." (2-3 stats up) *"Hmm, I don't feel very different..." (0-1 stat up) *"Maybe I should acquire new skills..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Time to start building up some experience." Armory *"Hmm, what to buy..." (buying) *"Hmm, what to sell..." (selling) *"Hmm, which weapon..." (forging) Barracks *"Heh, somehow I always end up here whenever I'm feeling lonely..." (alone) *"I'm in top form today!" (surge) Roster A traveler who remembers nothing prior to being found by the wayside. Chrom realised his/her tactical genius and enlisted him/her in the Shepherds, where he/she is well-liked. The biggest mystery of the group. Born on (Avatar's birthday). Paralogue 22 Pre-Battle Quote DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"We can do it." *"Stay calm." *"Let's do it." *"You're all right!" *"Look out!" *"Ready?" *"I'll cover you!" *"Let's go." Dual Strike *"Over here!" *"My turn!" *"Come on!" *"Gotcha!" *"Wrong move." Dual Guard *"Predictable!" *"Back off!" Critical *"Here's how it's done!" *"You're finished!" *"Time to tip the scales!" *"Checkmate!" Defeated Enemy *"Right." *"Yes!" *"There!" *"That's it." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Nicely done." *"Now that's strategy!" *"Thanks." Killed By Enemy *"No, ugh..." Death Possible Endings ; Avatar - High Deliverer : The legendary exploits of Avatar's filled many a saga and delighted children hungry for a dashing tale of heroism. But what was the man/woman really like? ...Few yet live who remember. ; Married Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his/her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he/she loved his wife/her husband, (name), above all else. Etymology In Hindu Mythology, an Avatar is a terrestrial manifestation of a deity. The term is commonly used to refer to an entity that represents the player in a video game. The default name for the Avatar, Robin, can mean bright, famous, and smart. This may refer to his/her gift for strategy. It is an androgynous name, likely chosen because the Avatar's gender is decided by the player. Trivia *The Avatar's default name, Robin, is also the name of a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. *The battle animations for most of the Outrealm characters are created from the Avatar customization parts. *In the Japanese Version, the Avatar had the option to have no voice at all. In game dialogue involving the Avatar would be written as ellipses, and the rest of the script was re-written to accommodate. This was removed in the international release. **SpotPass and StreetPass characters use ellipses during Level Up and certain Event Tile quotes, except for item finding ones. *The Avatar placed 2nd in the female and 3rd in the male category for the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Polls in Japan. *The sleeves of the Avatar's Tactician and Grandmaster outfits have eyes that resemble those found on the Mark of Grima and the same markings on Validar's pants, further hinting at their connection. **It is to be noted that the mark still appears on the cloaks of the DLC and SpotPass characters. (If you reclass them into a Tactician/Grandmaster) *Yoshimasa Hosoya and Miyuki Sawashiro, the voices for the male and female Avatar respectively in the Japanese version also voices male and female Morgan respectively. **One of the male Avatar's English voice (Chris Smith) also voices Yarne, while one of the Avatar's female voices (Michelle Ruff) voices Noire. *The male Avatar has the most amount of support conversations out of the entire cast with 59 different supports (47 regular/romantic and 12 children conversations.) *The female Avatar is the only character whose hair color cannot be passed down to her children. *If the player chooses the male Avatar with a scar, the scar will always be showing regardless of which way the Avatar is facing, thus making it seem as if the scar switches sides of the characters face. Gallery File:Avatar-Lucina-Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Avatar and Lucina. File:Male Grandmaster.jpg|Male Avatar Grandmaster concept art File:Avatar Grandmaster.jpg|Female Avatar Grandmaster concept art File:Kakusei-interlude.jpg|Grima killing Chrom in the Avatar's body. File:myunit fate.jpg|The Avatar's fate. File:My Unit (Portrait 2 - Kakusei).jpg|The 2nd Avatar Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 3 - Kakusei).jpg|The 3rd Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 4 - Kakusei).jpg|The 4th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 5 - Kakusei).jpg|The 5th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 6 - Kakusei).jpg|The 6th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 7 - Kakusei).jpg|The 7th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 8 - Kakusei).jpg|The 8th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 9 - Kakusei).jpg|The 9th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:Avatar - Robin Grandmaster FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of the Avatar as a Grandmaster. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters